


【all敦 中敦】故事其一

by Sakikun



Category: bungou stray dogs
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakikun/pseuds/Sakikun





	【all敦 中敦】故事其一

中岛敦没什么贞操观，虽说男人对自身也不会有什么贞操观，可是那孩子几乎失去了对配偶忠诚的认知。

可是问题也在于，他没有严格意义上的配偶，他日常所做的事也只是，顺其自然地张开腿陪睡。无法反抗任何一人的情况下，只能适应现实地感受身体带来的快感。

快感达到极点的意识中断，让中岛敦张开嘴极力呻吟着，芥川在他体内射完好几秒了，中岛敦还躺在沙发上抖着身体无法从快乐中脱身而出。

“啊……呜。”等到他终于恢复了一些神识后，芥川拔了出来，白色的体液从穴口淌出，潮红淫荡的神色还留在清纯的面容上，芥川看了几乎是想摁住中岛敦再来一发。

但他不能做，美味日后再享用也是一样的，现在轮到中也先生了。

中岛敦已经彻底恢复了神识，然后他听到了金属拉链被拉开的清晰声响。因长时间维持姿势而酸麻的双腿还没放下恢复，就再次被抬高。

他的穴口正在被挖弄，冰凉的皮质手套插入潮湿热点的后穴之中，挖出前者留下的精液。那两根手指过于安分，甚至没有进入得更深一些来碰触那一点就退出了。

中岛敦有些难耐地小小摩擦了一下双腿，接着伴随他突如其来的高声尖叫的是，被中也的性器狠狠顶入。毫无温柔怜惜的力道，对方每一次都瞄准了那一点在操干。

“中，中也先生……啊！轻…轻一点…啊！”中岛敦轻声讨饶着，对方却听不见一般，凭着一股狠劲持续操着。

芥川正躺在不远处的另一个沙发上闭眼休息，但芥川是不会来救他，谁也不敢打扰现在的中也先生，中岛敦被干得几乎神志涣散地想着。

他只好夹紧了后穴讨好着男人，他的意识也再次逐渐被快感所侵蚀，次次精准在敏感点的插弄让他无处可逃又爱得要死。

“好舒服”，中岛敦不自觉地说着，语气是极致的快乐感，他的眼睛失去焦距，望着天花板口中喃喃自语：“好…好，厉害。舒…舒服。”

在中也的一记深顶后，他高声呻吟着，宣泄自己的快感与痛苦，不时提醒着中也，自己所能承受的极限：“要坏掉了……呜，要…被操坏了。”

淫液与残留在体内的精液混杂着，在不停进出的性器与穴道的缝隙间流出，濡湿了沙发，白浊的液体汪在黑色皮革表面，分外显眼。

不会坏掉的，中也清楚得很，中岛敦的身体恢复力有多强，强度更高的性爱他也能承受下去。

“婊子。”

中也轻声骂了一句，在中岛敦十七岁以后，就一直都在干着这种事。芥川、他、太宰治，只要他们三个人想做，中岛敦就会随时随地张开腿让他们玩。不曾反抗，也不曾表达过不满，只会浮现出淫荡的表情被操得淫叫不断。

他很久没干中岛敦了，中岛敦跟芥川一样归属于太宰治的手下，太宰治虽然没让中岛敦与自己断绝来往，但也多次阻碍中岛敦来跟自己幽会。

想到这里，中原中也更加恶狠地操干着中岛敦，次次顶入极深，中岛敦闭上眼微扭身体地浪叫着，他觉得中原中也已经顶入了最深处，即将开始更加肆虐的动作。

“不…不要！啊！”中岛敦试图阻止，但他在这种事情上从来没有发言权。如果他是个女人，早就被干怀孕了。

被那三个男人不断地干怀孕。

中岛敦试图讨饶，他不知道为什么今天的中原中也如此粗暴，他只能够在这疯狂的性爱里夹缝生存，如男人所希望的那样，顺从快感发出淫浪的叫声。

谁也想不到，总是跟在干部太宰治身边的游击队副队长，现今正躺在干部中原中也的身下，化作淫兽。

终于，中原中也干完了，性器抵在中岛敦后穴的最深处吐出精液，完成最后的动作。他拔了出来，顺手抽出两张卫生纸擦拭。他全程连衣服也没脱，中岛敦却被操得丢盔卸甲。

失了力气的中岛敦被过来的芥川搂住，一边接吻一边离开了沙发，带着情色意味的亲吻在归于平静的房间里发出水声。

中原中也点了根烟。

太宰治被森鸥外安排去外地执行任务，一个星期内都没法回来，这也是他为什么能在今天干上中岛敦的原因。

中原中也看向衣衫不整缩在芥川怀里跟他接吻的中岛敦，捞起了扔在地上的黑色大衣，是中岛敦的。大衣上还遗留了一丝淫液的味道。

中原中也笑了，距离太宰治回来的时间还久，在这段时间，他还能跟中岛敦玩上好些花样。

令人期待。


End file.
